Happily ever after?
by datgurll
Summary: Kim Taehyung benar-benar jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan cinta Jeon Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya. [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung] [ft. their beloved daughter, Taekguk]


Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung

ft. Taekguk (their beloved daughter)

 **Warning! Seme!** Jungkook **x Uke!** Taehyung

.

.

Selamat membaca^^

-0o0-

"Keparat kau, Jeon"

"Aku tau"— _sangat tau_.

"Begitu mudahnya kau menerima semua itu semata-mata hanya karena perusahaan ayahmu akan bangkrut. Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, huh? Aku tidak tau sifat egoismu itu sudah separah ini"

 _Aku tidak punya otak, mungkin?_

Taehyung tersenyum sendu, memberikan pandangan yang bermaksud merendahkan, merendahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau sudah begini aku harus apa, Jeon? Menyaksikan kekasihku sendiri berdiri di atas altar, saling bertukar cincin kemudian berciuman? Kau memberikan pilihan sulit, aku tak bisa memilih apapun lagi"

Jeon Jungkook, berusaha memandang kedua mata sang kekasih, memberitahu bahwa ia juga tidak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia ingin menolak. Namun sayang, Taehyung memilih untuk memusatkan pandangannya pada sungai Han yang mulai membeku, akibat udara dan cuaca dingin.

"Kau tau, aku tidak benar-benar—"

"Menginginkannya? Iya, aku sangat tau akan hal itu" Udara dingin membuat Taehyung harus memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari kehangatannya sendiri. "Tapi apakah kau memikirkan hubungan ini? Bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kau tidak berpikir panjang? Apa kau hanya terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan? Kumohon, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Tentu aku sangat memikirkanmu, memikirkan tentang kita, bahkan aku selalu memikirkan—"

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" Taehyung menoleh, memberikan senyum kepada Jungkook. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah, Jeon. Lakukan jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, lakukan jika itu memang kemauan orang tuamu. Aku bisa apa sekarang? Mereka tidak mengenalku, semua orang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hubungan terlarang ini"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia gelisah. Senyum itu, senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa Taehyung berikan untuknya, senyum itu seperti menahan beribu-ribu rasa sakit dan amarah, senyum yang terlalu di paksakan. Jungkook merindukan segalanya yang ada pada Taehyung, ia rindu senyum hangat dari Taehyung, ia rindu rengekan manja dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu, bisakah aku tetap bertemu denganmu, hyung?" Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, Jungkook justru melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pelan. "Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa menemuiku di apartemen kita, pintu selalu terbuka untukmu, Jeon" Katanya, menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Ia tidak cengeng, Taehyung adalah laki-laki dan ia tidak bisa bersikap lemah seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, hyung" Jungkook memberikan senyumannya, senyuman yang secara perlahan membuat hati Taehyung terasa hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan puzzle dan hilang terbawa angin.

.

 _"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan jika seandainya ada yang memisahkan kita?"_

 _"Eumm, tentu saja aku akan mengejarmu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu, selamanya"_

 _._

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang, hari sudah malam dan sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke rumahmu" Taehyung merapatkan jaket tebalnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jeon. Kau harus ingat kalau lampu merah di penyebrangan itu bertanda kau harus diam menunggu sampai kendaraan tidak ada. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Taehyung hanya diam ketika ia tak mendengar balasan apapun dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu berjalan, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian disana. Menangis? Tidak, tentu saja ia tak akan menangis, untuk apa ia menangis?

 _Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak mengejarku? Kenapa kau melepasku begitu mudah?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jungkook, eomma dan appa sudah memutuskan kalau pernikahan kalian akan di percepat saja, daripada kalian membuang-buang waktu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalian tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahannya saja"

Jungkook yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya langsung tersedak, membuat semua perhatian jatuh kepadanya. Dasar dirinya memang ceroboh.

"Jungkook-ie? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Maafkan aku, aku hanya terkejut karena mendengar pernikahan ini akan di percepat, semua ini terasa baru dan asing bagiku" Balasnya, tersenyum gugup. Well, ia hanya berharap kalau kalimatnya tidak akan membuat acara makan malam ini jadi hancur, bisa-bisa sang ayah mengomelinya sepanjang hidup. Oke, yang tadi itu hiperbola.

Dua pasang suami-istri disana langsung tertawa kecil, salah satu dari mereka mengelus lengan Jungkook dengan sangat lembut. "Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, Jungkook-ah. Kau akan menyukainya, dia gadis yang baik, bahkan ia mengatakan padaku kalau dia langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat baru bertemu. Namanya juga wanita, cepat sekali jatuh cinta~"

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya, ia melirik seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di samping sang ayah, tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Bukankah berarti aku beruntung?" Guraunya, bermaksud untuk menggoda gadis itu.

"Eomma ini bicara apa!" Gadis itu merajuk. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak di depan Jungkook! Aku jadi malu sekali!" Lanjutnya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau memang beruntung, Jungkook-ie. Aku dengar perempuan cantik ini pintar sekali memasak~ Aigo, bukankah itu calon istri idaman sekali?" Kali ini ibunya tertawa, ikut-ikut menggoda sang menantu. "Kami berharap dengan adanya pernikahanmu ini, perusahaan ayah akan kembali seperti semula. Maka dari itu, lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita, Jungkook-ie"

Senyuman lebar di wajah Jungkook perlahan memudar, merubahnya menjadi wajah datar tanpa emosi. "Aku mengerti, eomma. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun agar keluarga kecil kita bisa bahagia, seperti dulu" Katanya, pelan dan hampir berbisik.

Acara makan malam itu berlanjut dengan hangat. Jungkook menelan makanannya dengan kasar, yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Taehyung. Apa yang sedang kekasih kecilnya itu lakukan? Apa dia sudah makan malam? Apa dia sudah mandi? Apa dia sudah mengunci pintu rumah? Apa Taehyung memikirkannya? Jungkook rasa ia berlebihan, mana mungkin Taehyung memikirkannya, apalagi ia sudah menyakiti pemuda itu dengan kejamnya.

Jungkook _merindukannya_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tengah malam begini, kebiasaan yang sering mereka berdua lakukan adalah menonton film bersama-sama di ruang tengah, membuat popcorn atau membeli makanan-makanan ringan sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Jungkook biasanya akan berlari menuju supermarket dan Taehyung hanya akan menunggu dirumah sambil mempersiapkan filmnya. Mengapa harus Jungkook? Karena pemuda itu cepat sekali dalam berlari, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang baru beberapa langkah saja sudah mengeluh kelelahan.

Namun sekarang? Hanya ada keheningan yang menemani Taehyung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir, untuk apa ia menunggu Jungkook? Bukankah itu bodoh sekali? Jungkook bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya, kekasihnya itu mungkin mulai sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Pernikahan, Taehyung mulai berpikir kira-kira bagaimana tindakan Jungkook sekarang mengenai hari pernikahannya nanti. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Jeon, apa kau tidak mau pulang?" Taehyung berbisik pelan, menggenggam ponselnya dengan begitu erat, mengira-ngira Jungkook akan menghubunginya atau tidak. "Aku masih menunggumu, apa kau akan kembali membawa beberapa makanan ringan? Jangan membuatku marah padamu, Jeon" Ia tertawa lagi, dalam keheningan.

 _Aku marah padamu, Jeon._

Tawa Taehyung berhenti, berganti dengan menghapus genangan air mata yang sudah memenuhi kedua mata indahnya, ia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh, tersenyum karena menyadari penantiannya akan berakhir sia-sia, tidak menghasilkan apapun. Semua yang ia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah kebodohan.

Jungkook tidak akan kembali.

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar dimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Biasanya, Jungkook akan menggendongnya menuju kamar ketika ia tertidur saat menonton film, meletakkan dirinya di atas ranjang kemudian menemukan dirinya terbangun di dalam pelukan Jungkook keesokan paginya. Pelukan Jungkook yang menciptakan kehangatan mampu membuat Taehyung selalu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Ah, kenangan itu benar-benar membekas secara permanen di pikiran Taehyung. Pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu tersenyum saat memasuki kamar mereka, entah senyuman itu benar-benar senyuman atau hanya menutupi kesedihannya. Taehyung mendekat ke ranjang yang bawahannya terbuat dari kayu, ia duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian terdiam.

.

 _Aku melepaskan tangan yang kau genggam erat._

 _Tapi hatiku masih sama,_

 _Tapi aku membiarkanmu pergi._

 _._

"Maafkan aku, ya? Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali kesini, aku benar-benar bodoh" Bisiknya di dalam keheningan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, apa kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook memandang gaun indah yang tengah di kenakan oleh calon istrinya, gaun berwarna putih yang sangat pas sekali untuk tubuh ramping itu, apalagi modelnya yang begitu bagus, membuatnya terpesona dalam sekali tatap. Saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan sekaligus membeli apa saja keperluan mereka untuk hari pernikahan nanti. Orang tua mereka sudah berpesan agar mereka berdua harus fokus untuk hari pernikahan mereka, jangan berpikir hal-hal yang lain dulu.

"Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Gadis cantik sepertimu pantas mengenakan apapun, jangan kau berpikir kalau aku sedang menggombal sekarang, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya" Balasnya, memberikan senyuman lebar pada gadis cantik itu.

"Kau ini bisa saja" Gadis itu tertawa pelan, memukul lengan Jungkook. "Setelah ini temani aku memilih pakaianmu, oke? Aku akan memilih tuxedo yang benar-benar akan membuat semua orang iri melihat kita berdiri di atas altar!" Katanya, bersemangat sekali.

Jungkook pada awalnya ingin tertawa akibat mendengar celotehan gadis itu, namun itu tidak sempat terlaksanakan akibat ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang salah dari kalimat yang terucap dari bibir gadis cantik itu.

Iri? Kenapa orang-orang harus iri melihat mereka berdua?

Jungkook membawa satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak surai lembut berwarna coklat itu, terasa begitu lembut. "Kau ini bicara apa? Mereka hanya iri karena kau bisa menikahi pemuda tampan sepertiku, kau tau?"

"Haish! Menyebalkan! Dasar narsis!" Gadis itu mendengus sebal, tapi akhirnya ia tertawa juga akibat kalimat Jungkook.

Jungkook menetapkan beberapa hal di dalam benaknya, Jungkook lebih suka ketika ia berjalan bersama dengan Taehyung, membuat semua perhatian orang lain jatuh pada mereka, memberikan tatapan iri karena kedua tangan itu tak pernah berhenti bertautan. Taehyung tidak pernah protes akan hal itu, ia hanya diam dan menikmati apapun di sekitarnya.

Dan lagi, bagi Jungkook, rambut Taehyung jauh terasa lebih lembut, surai kecoklatan yang selalu ia sentuh (entah secara lembut atau sekedar mengacak-acaknya), membuat kalimat protes langsung keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

 _"Jungkook! Jangan acak-acak rambutku terus! Kau pikir berapa lama waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk merapikan rambut?!"_

Ketika kalimat seperti itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung, Jungkook biasanya akan langsung tertawa kecil, memeluk sang kekasih dengan sangat erat, tidak ingin melepasnya walau satu menitpun. Hanya dengan perlakuan seperti itu, ia sukses membuat wajah Taehyung merah padam, berakhir dengan pukulan yang ia terima di bagian tubuhnya. Satu hal lagi, Taehyung itu tidak terlalu suka bermanja-manjaan, ia hanya akan bersikap manis di saat-saat tertentu (dan tidak di depan orang banyak).

"Jungkook?"

Lamuan Jungkook tentang Taehyung langsung hilang, ia menoleh. "Eum? Apa kau tadi berbicara sesuatu?" Tanyanya, memasang tampang lugu, memandang gadis yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Kau melamun!" Katanya, diiringi dengusan sebal. "Aku berkata kalau sebaiknya kita segera membayar gaun ini karena menurutku gaun ini sudah cocok untukku!" Lanjutnya, memerintah dan terdengar tegas sekali, menandakan kalau ia benar-benar kesal.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu seperti itukan? Kalau begitu ayo, kita harus segera membayarnya setelah itu mencari tuxedo untukku, pasti ayah dan ibu akan senang sekali melihat tuxedo pilihan seorang gadis cantik" Godanya, mencoba membuat gadis itu agar tidak lagi kesal kepadanya.

"Hei! Kau ini bicara apa huh?"

.

 _Aku tidak akan menahanmu, aku akan tersenyum_

 _Inilah aku, jangan ragu lagi_

 _Tinggalkan aku_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya?"

Taehyung yang sedang melipat pakaian-pakaian kering langsung tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus menghadirinya? Apa kau tidak khawatir aku akan mengamuk kemudian menghancurkan acara pentingnya? Aku bisa-bisa di penjara seumur hidup" Jawabnya sedikit bergurau. "Pertanyaan seperti itu seharusnya tidak kau tanyakan padaku, kau pasti tau jawabannya" Lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin, sahabat dekatnya itu tersenyum miris. "Aku rasa hal itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku sangat tau, kau begitu mencintainya, tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya"

"Hei, kau dapat sugesti seperti itu darimana?" Taehyung mendengus. "Jangan terlalu banyak nonton drama, dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menguasai pikiranku, masih banyak orang yang harus aku pikirkan. Misalkan, pernikahanmu dengan Yoongi hyung yang tahun depan akan di laksanakan" Candanya, sayang candaan itu tidak di gubris oleh Jimin.

Jimin justru mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melamarmu tepat di acara pernikahan mereka, bagaimana? Kau pasti akan puas sekali melihat ekspresinya, patah hati sekaligus menyesal" Katanya berapi-api.

"Gila" Taehyung meletakkan baju yang telah ia lipat itu di dalam sebuah ranjang khusus. "Aku tidak berminat melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu, Jimin. Lagipula, memangnya kau mau hidup bersama denganku? Bisa-bisa aku di terror oleh Yoongi hyung seumur hidup, tidak, terima kasih" Tambahnya, dengan ekspresi enggan.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, bahkan semua orang menganggap kalau kita ini kembar—"

"Kembar denganmu? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan punya seorang kembaran dengan tubuh pendek sepertimu"

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara! Jangan mengatai aku ini pendek! Seharusnya kau berdiri di depan cermin kemudian ukur tinggi badanmu. Tinggi badan kita hanya berbeda dua senti saja, tapi kau sudah sombong sekali" Cibirnya, Jimin paling kesal jika orang sudah membahas soal tinggi badannya, ia hanya tidak suka mengetahui fakta bahwa ia itu pendek.

Taehyung tertawa, menyaksikan sahabatnya yang terus-menerus mendumel.

Yeah, itu lebih baik, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka agar tidak lagi membahas Jungkook. Taehyung ingin melupakannya, ingin sekali menghapus nama Jeon Jungkook dari pikiran serta hatinya walaupun terasa sulit. Itu memang sulit, Taehyung mengakuinya, ia tak ingin munafik.

Jungkook mengirimnya pesan singkat, pernikahan itu akan berlangsung esok hari, namun ia hanya diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Bodoh? Tentu saja, bahkan kali ini Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir yang diberi Tuhan padanya. Apalagi yang mau ia lakukan? Semuanya akan sia-sia saja.

.

 _Ini kebohongan yang indah_

 _Kebohongan terakhirku_

 _Bahkan jika ini menyakitkan sampai mati_

 _Aku akan menyembunyikan diriku dibawah topeng untukmu._

 _._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook memandang dirinya sendiri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Bohong besar kalau ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak gugup sekarang ini, pemuda itu benar-benar gugup, berpikir apakah penampilannya sudah memuaskan atau belum. Ia sudah berdiri di tempat ini hampir satu jam, tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tenang selain memastikan penampilannya.

Seorang wanita masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kau terlalu lama berdiri di depan cermin. Apa kau gugup sekali, sayang?"

Jungkook melihat pantulan sang ibu dari cermin, ia langsung menoleh dan memandang sang ibu. "Yeah, aku hanya berpikir apakah aku akan terlihat memalukan nanti. Aku rasa aku akan melakukan itu dengan tidak baik, mengingat aku bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis di atas altar" Jawabnya.

"Sugestimu itu harus di hilangkan, Jungkook-ie" Sang ibu membenarkan dasi milik Jungkook. "Kau tampan, terlihat persis seperti ayahmu ketika di hari pernikahan kami. Kau tau? Aku bahkan mengomelinya karena ia membeli tuxedo dengan warna merah muda. Ck! Appamu itu benar-benar" Cibirnya kesal, kembali menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Tapi eomma menyukainya, bukankah begitu?" Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi sang ibu. "Jangan seperti itu, eomma. Appa menikah dengan eomma kemudian melahirkan aku, jadi itu berarti ibu memilih orang yang tepat, menghasilkan anak tampan sepertiku" Katanya narsis.

"Haish—" Ibunya memukul kepala Jungkook pelan. "—Ada-ada saja. Kalau begitu cepat rapikan penampilanmu sekali lagi setelah itu kita akan mulai acaranya. Para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan, bahkan teman-teman appa juga. Jangan sampai kau melupakan senyummu itu ya? Perlihatkan kepada semua tamu kalau kau sangat bahagia hari ini" Pesannya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Doakan aku ya eomma? Semoga saja aku tidak salah menempatkan cincin itu ke ibu jarinya" Candanya.

"Jungkook-ie! Berhenti mencoba untuk membuatku sakit perut! Kau bisa membuat riasanku hancur karena tertawa! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti halnya yang di lakukan oleh appamu!" Katanya mengomel (sebenarnya sang ibu ingin tertawa), wanita cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eomma~ Aku cuma bercanda! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti appa! Percaya padaku!" Jungkook memberikan senyum lebar dan meyakinkan pada sang ibu.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk kecil dan menghilang di balik pintu, seketika Jungkook langsung menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap lekat-lekat dirinya di cermin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia sudah yakin sekali kalau Taehyung tidak akan datang. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa kau melihat orang yang kau cintai berdiri di altar bersama dengan pengantin wanita? Saling bertukar cincin, mengucapkan janji suci kemudian berciuman? Mungkin Jungkook akan menyuruh Taehyung untuk pulang saat itu juga kalau kekasihnya itu benar-benar hadir dalam acara pernikahannya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar seorang pengecut sejati, tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini, orang sepertinya itu. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, Jungkook ingin memutar waktu dan menolak semua permintaan orang tuanya. Jungkook lebih memilih hidup bahagia bersama Taehyung daripada hidup karena paksaan.

"Tae, aku merindukanmu" Bisiknya lirih, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

 _._

 _Ini saatnya bagiku untuk memberikanmu_

 _Sedikit terakhir dari hatiku_

 _Fakta bahwa kita saling mencintai itu indah._

 _._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jimin! Berhenti melakukan itu! Kau akan membuatnya terjatuh kemudian terluka!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, Jimin itu memang sangat keras kepala, tidak mau mendengarkan omongannya sejak mereka kecil. Untungnya, dia sudah kebal dengan sifat sahabatnya itu, kalau tidak, mungkin Jimin hanya akan tinggal namanya saja. Taehyung itu judes sekali, ia tak segan-segan membentak Jimin walau notabenenya Jimin lebih tua dan lebih sangar darinya.

"Kau tau, memberitahu dia itu seperti sedang mengingatkan bocah idiot yang keras kepala"

"Aku tau, Yoongi hyung" Taehyung mendengus, melirik seorang pemuda dengan rambut _mint_ di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan hingga sampai tiga tahun dengannya! Bahkan tahun depan kalian akan menikah! Orang sepertinya itu, aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil dan rasanya ingin sekali membunuhnya"

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lakukanlah kalau kau menginginkannya, aku pasti akan senang sekali"

Taehyung terkikik geli. "Bercanda, hyung! Aku tau dalam hati kau sedang menyumpahiku! Benarkan?! Huh, kau mengerikan hyung! Senang sekali mengumpat di dalam hati! Itu tidak baik lho!" Candanya.

"Hei, aku tidak berpikiran—"

"Mommy~"

Mendengar suara itu, Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama menoleh, melihat sosok Jimin yang sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan di punggungnya, anak perempuan yang baru berusia sekitar empat tahun. Anak perempuan itu sangat manis, ia punya rambut sebahu dan warnanya hitam.

Jimin menghela nafasnya; kelelahan. "Walaupun seorang perempuan, tenaganya benar-benar kuat, ia menguras habis seluruh tenagaku~" Katanya, menurunkan anak perempuan kecil itu dari gendongannya sendiri. Jimin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, mengatur deru nafasnya yang sudah tidak lagi teratur sejak tadi.

"Itu hanya karena kau lemah" Yoongi menyahut. "Anak kecil sepertinya memang dalam masa aktif, dasar bodoh. Kau memang tidak berpengalaman soal merawat anak kecil" Katanya lagi, membawa anak perempuan itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Meskipun terkenal dingin dan kejam, Yoongi selalu menyukai anak kecil, sifatnya yang judes akan berubah menjadi malaikat bila sudah bertemu dengan anak kecil.

"Jimin oppa~"

"Mwo? Kau genit sekali" Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana anak perempuan itu memanggil Jimin dengan sebuah nada. "Panggil saja kakek Jimin! Itu terdengar lebih baik, Taekguk-ie" Lanjutnya, mengabaikan ekspresi Jimin yang langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kakek katamu?" Jimin mendengus. "Maaf saja, aku tidak setua itu"

Yoongi mengelus rambut Taekguk dengan sangat lembut. "Kalau dia kelelahan, tendang saja tulang keringnya itu, kau mengerti? Pasti dia langsung bangun dan kembali bersemangat seperti biasa" Ujarnya, lebih tepatnya menyarankan.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Hyung, jangan ajarkan anakku agar jadi seorang preman! Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai model, itu kelihatannya akan terdengar bagus sekali bukan? Apalagi ia punya wajah yang manis, semua orang akan menyukainya"

"Model?" Taekguk mengulang. "Apa itu model, mommy?"

"Model itu pekerjaan"

Yoongi dan Taehyung sontak melirik sinis ke arah Jimin. "Seorang nenek tua juga tau kalau model itu adalah pekerjaan. Jimin benar-benar bodoh, semoga hal itu tidak berdampak buruk untuk Taekguk" Ketus Taehyung.

"Dia memang tidak punya otak"

Jimin meringis. "Aku masih bisa menerima kalimat Taehyung dengan lapang dada. Tapi, kenapa kalimatmu terdengar tajam sekali, hyung? Jahatnyaa" Katanya, berpura-pura memasang wajah terluka.

Taekguk terkikik, ia turun dari pangkuan Yoongi kemudian menghampiri Taehyung. "Mommy~ kenapa daddy tidak pulang? Apa mommy dan daddy sedang bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan sederhana memang, tapi sukses membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana langsung diam tak berkutik. Jimin dan Yoongi saling melirik, berpikir mengapa anak sepolos itu bisa menyadari ketidakhadiran sang ayah di antara mereka. Padahal Jimin sudah berusaha mengajak Taekguk bermain agar gadis kecil itu bisa melupakan sang ayah yang tak ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Taehyung yang sudah menduga sang anak akan bertanya seperti itu langsung tersenyum lembut, mengenggam kedua tangan mungil anaknya. "Kami tidak sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja, ayahmu itu sedang sok sibuk! Pasti dia akan pulang dan membelikanmu es krim, kau suka es krim bukan?"

"Benarkah?" Taekguk tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, ia terlihat mirip sekali dengan Taehyung ketika sedang tersenyum lebar ataupun tertawa. "Kalau begitu cepat telepon daddy! Bilang padanya kalau aku ingin yang rasa vanilla!" Pekiknya heboh, terdengar nyaring di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Vanilla, rasa es krim yang paling di sukai oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengelus rambut Taekguk dengan lembut, lembut sekali. "Tidak sekarang, oke? Ayahmu benar-benar sibuk hari ini, mungkin ia akan pulang besok atau dua hari lagi. Taekguk tidak perlu menunggunya, mengertikan?"

"Kenapa?"

" **Karena aku sudah ada disini** "

Ketiga orang yang ada disana langsung melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, sama-sama menoleh ke pintu belakang dan sama-sama terkejut bukan main.

Jeon Jungkook, berdiri disana dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, memakai kemeja putih yang sudah tidak berbentuk, celana hitam serta sepatu formal pada umumnya, di tangannya ia memegang jas hitam serta dasi. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, seperti habis di kejar-kejar sesuatu.

"Daddy?!"

"Jeon?!"

"Kau, bedebah sialan—" Jimin langsung mendekati pemuda itu kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di pipi kanannya. "—mau apa kau kesini, hah?! Menghancurkan Taehyung dan anakmu hanya untuk memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan itu?!" Bentaknya penuh emosi. Taehyung melebarkan matanya, ia langsung menarik Taekguk ke dalam pelukannya, ia tak ingin anaknya menyaksikan hal itu.

Yoongi terkejut, ia mendekat dan menarik kerah baju Jimin dari belakang agar menjauh dari Jungkook. "Jimin! jangan lakukan hal bodoh!" Bentaknya pada Jimin.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh memukulnya?!" Jimin menatap Jungkook penuh kebencian. "Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihat sahabatmu yang berusaha menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri?! Melakukan apapun seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Coba kau bayangkan itu! KAU DENGAR—"

"JIMIN!" Yoongi membentak. "Ini masalah mereka berdua! Kenapa kau ikut campur? Cepat, ikut aku dan kita pergi dari sini sebelum aku menusuk perutmu dengan tombak!"

Jimin diam, ia memang masih emosi dan belum puas memukul wajah Jungkook, tapi kemudian ia menghempaskan kerah baju Jungkook dengan kasar. "Kau! Ingat perkataanku baik-baik, jika sampai aku menemukan Taehyung menangis karenamu lagi, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Ancamnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa percayakan itu padaku" Katanya, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Pipi kanannya berkedut, perih dan sakit tercampur jadi satu, namun Jungkook tau rasa sakit itu belum seberapa. Ia pantas menerimanya.

Setelah itu, Jimin dan Yoongi segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok Jungkook hanya bertiga saja dengan Taehyung dan Taekguk.

Taehyung tersenyum getir. "Ada apa? Apa kau mau menjemputku karena aku tidak hadir? Maaf, rencananya aku tadi mau datang dengan Taekguk, tapi Jimin dan Yoongi hyung datang dan melarang kami" Ujarnya, mengelus rambut Taekguk yang kini sudah tidak lagi di dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus menjemputmu?" Jungkook berjalan mendekat, lega karena Taehyung tidak melakukan gerakan penolakan apapun. "Taekguk-ie, apa kau merindukan ayahmu ini?" Tanyanya, tersenyum pada anak perempuannya yang masih saja memeluk kaki Taehyung.

Kedua mata gadis kecil itu berbinar-binar. "Aku rindu daddy~" Taekguk berlari, memeluk kedua kaki Jungkook dengan erat. "Tapi daddy tidak membawa es krim! Padahal mommy sudah berkata kalau daddy akan pulang dan membawa es krim untukku!" Adunya dengan bibir yang ia majukan ke depan.

Jungkook mendongak, memandang Taehyung. "Kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Y-yeah" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya. "Semata-mata agar dia berhenti menanyakan keberadaanmu, Jeon. Aku pusing memikirkannya, dia terlalu jenius, sama seperti dirimu" Jawabnya asal. Tapi kalau soal jenius, Taehyung mengakui kalau anak perempuannya itu memang sangat pintar.

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook langsung tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa kau disini?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahannya? Apa berjalan dengan lancar? Selamat untukmu, Jeon. Bukankah enak sekali? Mempunyai dua orang dengan nama depan Jeon sekaligus?"

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu seperti sebuah sindiran dan tepat mengenai hati Jungkook yang paling dalam. Pemuda itu melepas pelukan Taekguk, ia mendekat ke arah Taehyung kemudian langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Taehyung terkejut, tentu saja, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu pada awalnya, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Taehyung merindukan pelukan ini, satu-satunya pelukan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya secara sempurna, dan hanya Jungkook orangnya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jungkook. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung. "Aku kembali karena aku mencintaimu, Taehyung" Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. "Kau lihat ini?" Tanyanya, memperlihatkan jari-jari tangannya yang tidak berhiaskan apapun.

"Kosong?" Taehyung mengernyit. "Kemana cincin pernikahanmu, Jungkook? Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya sebelum pernikahan—"

"Aku membuangnya"

"—berlangsung.." Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Membuangnya?! Kenapa kau membuangnya?! Kau tau berapa harganya itu? Kenapa kau senang sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang?! Bagaimana dengan—"

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi, Taehyung!" Jungkook memotong, memandang Taehyung dengan begitu serius. "Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu sampai mati! Membesarkan Taekguk, membuat diri kita bangga karena berhasil membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita cantik sepertimu!" Kata Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam, mencerna semua kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan. Okay, lupakan bagian yang _wanita cantik—_ tapi, astaga, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?! Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang ini? Atau semua ini hanya mimpi belaka? Kalau memang ini mimpi, Taehyung minta seseorang untuk segera membangunkannya, ia tak ingin mimpi ini terus berlanjut, terasa menyakitkan.

Jungkook tersenyum, menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya lagi, membiarkan kepala Taehyung tersandar di dadanya. "Aku kabur dari pernikahan, aku mengatakan kepada mereka semua kebenaran yang selama ini aku sembunyikan, kebenaran bahwa aku sudah menikah sebelum ini secara diam-diam, memiliki anak perempuan cantik bernama Jeon Taekguk" Jelasnya, membuat Taehyung terkejut bukan main.

"Bodoh" Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jungkook. "Apa kau tau dampak dari hal ini? Namamu bisa di coreng dari keluargamu, bodoh!" Omelnya.

"Tidak perduli" Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Aku hanya mau hidup denganmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak melakukan apapun saat itu, aku hanya berpikir kalau pasti tidak akan sulit menjalani hubungan pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta, jadi aku bisa berkunjung ke rumah kita dengan mudah. Namun akhirnya aku tau, dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu, justru aku tersiksa karenanya, berpura-pura senang saat ia berada di dekatku" Lanjutnya, benar-benar serius di setiap kalimatnya. Oh, Jeon Jungkook memang selalu serius dalam perkataannya.

Taekguk diam, ia mengerti kalau saat ini kedua orang tuanya tidak boleh di ganggu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, senang sekali melihat keduanya berpelukan seperti itu. _Teletubbies_ _yang berakhir bahagia_ , pikir gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan orang lain" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, mengeluarkan cincin pernikahan mereka yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain karena ingin membalas perbuatanku, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Maka dari itu, aku lebih memilih namaku di coret dari keluarga daripada harus kehilanganmu, Taehyung, Jeon Taehyung"

Jungkook memakai cincin miliknya, terlihat sangat pas dan indah di jari manisnya.

"Jeon—" Taehyung tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang masih menggunakan cincin pernikahan mereka (Taehyung tidak pernah melepasnya, bahkan saat mandi ia juga memakainya). "—aku mencintaimu, benar-benar jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan cintamu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jeon Jungkook"

.

 _Aku dengan penyangga besi dikakiku_

 _Ini lebih sepertiku dari yang sebelumnya_

 _(Kau berbalik, berlari padaku, mengatakan untuk tidak mengatakan kebohongan yang bodoh._

 _Saat kau tersenyum didepanku)_

 _._

 _I'm beautiful liar_

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Inspired by **VIXX LR** \- **Beautiful Liar**. Kalau kalian bingung kenapa mereka udah punya anak aja, jawabannya gampang, pernikahan itu mereka sembunyiin selama ini T~T hanya beberapa orang aja yang tau.

Ndak tau deh lirik lagu sama ceritanya nyambung atau engga /slap/ bikin ini karena kebawa suasana sama lagunya si LR ini ;w; sebisa-bisanya aku bikin angst, pastilah berakhir dengan happy ending /cry/ karena engga tega gitu misahin Jungkook sama Taehyung /lol/ Sempet frustasi nyari panggilan dari Taekguk buat Taehyung, antara _eomma_ / _mama_ / _mommy_ atau _emak_ /?/ tapi yasudahlah _mommy_ aja, biar **elit** wgwgwg. Pls, bakal aku banting bolak-balik nih kalau ada yang minta sequel dari fanfic yang satu ini /pelototin/ /di pelototin balik/ By the way, jangan bertanya ini YoonMin atau MinYoon karena kalian saja yang memutuskannya sendiri haha.

Semua fanfic yang belum kulanjut sedang dalam proses, fiksi-fiksi pendek baru lainnya juga sudah ada, di tunggu saja yoh (aku harus edit berulangkali supaya ga mengecewakan dan terkesan buru-buru. Serius, aku takut kalian kecewa sama hasilnya kalau di paksain ;w;). Terima kasih supportnya!

*P.S : RARAAA /memanggil pemilik akun Rayeol/ Kamu kemana eoh? Line kamu ndak adaaa masaa huhu ;w;


End file.
